Numerous tree and brush type species exist that are removed by agriculturalists, recreational land owners, public land owners, utility companies, oil and gas companies, and land developers, among others. One such method of removal is the comminution of the trees or brush in place through the use of some type of shredding mechanism powered by a vehicle, for the purpose of turning whole trees or brush type vegetation into mulch. Additionally, some shredding systems also gather the mulch produced for later use.
Due to the nature of the vegetation that is being removed, as well as limitations associated with prior art systems, the process of removing and shredding trees or brush-type vegetation, is arduous, time-consuming, and costly.